<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My best friend, Syaoran by BlueZelda30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958477">My best friend, Syaoran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZelda30/pseuds/BlueZelda30'>BlueZelda30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor(s) (Cardcaptor Sakura), Clear Card Arc (Cardcaptor Sakura), Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZelda30/pseuds/BlueZelda30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Syaoran are new students in the same high school.<br/>The first day they connect with each other and become really good friends. But, some years later, Syaoran starts to feel something different for his friend... Will their friendship survive?<br/>(Spanish version available on Wattpad and Fanfiction)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Mihara Chiharu/Yamazaki Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Changing schools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be translating some of my stories in my free time :) I love this one about Sakura and Syaoran, enjoy!<br/>You can find the Spanish version in my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts, it's called 'Mi mejor amigo, Syaoran'.</p><p>My English is great but not perfect, you may find some errors. Apologies in advance.</p><p>The characters belong to CLAMP, the story is mine and I don't allow copying or sharing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning of September 13th, a green-eyed girl was walking alone through the streets of Tomoeda.</p><p>She was wearing her new uniform, and her body was shaking nervously for what that day implied. It was her first day at Tomoeda high school.</p><p>Until then, she had been in a different high school, where she was bullied by her classmates from the age of seven.</p><p>They teased her and called her unpleasant names, made lists of all the girls and ordered them according to their beauty (Sakura was always the last one in the list and they showed her that), they turned her friends against her, threatened her...</p><p>Fortunately, physical violence was never part of it and Sakura was grateful for that. But all those years affected her, she was a shy, introverted girl with low self-esteem.</p><p>Her mother, sick of seeing her daughter suffering and dealing with all of that silently, had been trying to transfer her to another of the high schools from Tomoeda for years.</p><p>And she had finally done it.</p><p>Sakura was fifteen years old and her last junior year was starting that day. She sighed and kept walking, she could already see the high school gates in the distance and some students going inside.</p><p>She had decided to break the relationship with her friends when her mother told her that she was changing schools, they were only two girls and not really good friends after all, Sakura wanted a fresh start in her new life. New high school, new life far away from bullying and insults.</p><p>She held her backpack better and entered the high school looking at the ground, a little scared and with her heart pounding. Some curious boys looked at her, that girl was a new student and it was so obvious.</p><p>Sakura stopped once inside of the main building and looked around. There were stairs in front of her that would probably lead to the classrooms, and there were long corridors at both sides.</p><p>She could see the schoolyard through a window, it was so much bigger than the one from his previous school. This one had two basketball courts, a football pitch and a little garden.</p><p>She sighed again, knowing that she needed to ask someone about her new classroom or she would get lost... she didn't want to be late and see everybody staring at her.</p><p>Sakura saw a girl with black and long hair that was talking to another girl with braids.</p><p><em>Come on, Sakura. You can do it</em>.</p><p>She got closer to them with her heart racing.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, can you tell me where do four year students have to go?"</em>
</p><p>Both girls turned around and looked at her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are a new student, aren't you?"</em> the one with black hair asked.</p><p>Sakura nodded.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Four year students have to go to the auditorium, the school headmaster wants to talk to us and we have to choose the subjects"</em> the brunette said.</p><p><em>"</em><em>My name is Tomoyo, come with us"</em> the black-haired girl added, she had blue eyes with violet sparkles.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Thanks, my name is Sakura"</em> she answered, trying to smile.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm Chiharu, let's find a seat before everybody is here"</em> the brunette girl with brown eyes mumbled, walking past one of the corridors.</p><p>There was an open door at the end, the three girls entered through it. They were in a big room, full of chairs and with a stage.</p><p>They sat together in the third row and Tomoyo started to talk about the subjects they would have that year. Sakura looked around, the students were sitting down in the chairs, a boy with blue eyes and brown hair from the back row caught her eye.</p><p>
  <em>"Which one will you choose?"</em>
</p><p>She blinked, returning to reality, and looked at Tomoyo, who was waiting for her answer.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sorry, I was distracted"</em> she said, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Both girls smirked.</p><p><em>"</em><em>That's normal, you are nervous. I was asking if you prefer biology or technical drawing"</em> Tomoyo said.</p><p>
  <em>"Biology, it's one of my favourites."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Then we'll be together in class, all biology students will be in one classroom and the other two classes will be for technical drawing students"</em> Tomoyo explained.</p><p>Chiharu sighed.</p><p><em>"</em><em>At least I'll see you during the recess"</em> she murmured with a sad voice.</p><p>Tomoyo pulled one of his braids.</p><p><em>"</em><em>For sure, but you're still in time to change to biology"</em> she answered.</p><p>Chiharu grimaced.</p><p>
  <em>"No way, I don't like it at all. Drawing is easier."</em>
</p><p>The threesome laughed, the headmaster was already in the room. He was an old man with white hair, and he seemed to be in a bad mood.</p><p>All the students seated and remained silent.</p><p>The man explained that there were four new students in that year, he asked them to stand up in order to be presented to the rest of them.</p><p>Sakura had to say her name and sat down with her cheeks flushed, feeling mortified because everybody was looking at her. The other three new students were boys, she was the only girl.</p><p>After that, one by one they were asked about their choice, although they all had to fill a paper with it two weeks earlier. It was an opportunity to change the subject if they weren't sure about it, and some students did so.</p><p>As Tomoyo had said, classes A and B would be for drawing students, and class C would be for biology students.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You have a ten minute break and after that your first class will start"</em> was the last thing the headmaster said before leaving the room.</p><p>The three girls stood up at the same time as the rest of the students and went to the schoolyard for a moment, Chiharu wanted Sakura to see it.</p><p>They walked into the garden and Sakura was stunned by the cherry trees.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is great, I would spend every recess around here, under this tree"</em> she said, smiling and touching the trunk.</p><p>Chiharu smiled back.</p><p>
  <em>"You won't be here, four year students can go outside during recess."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Really?"</em> Sakura asked with a surprised voice.</p><p>Both girls nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, we can spend that time outside, in the street."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>That was not an option in my other high school"</em> Sakura answered while they returned to the building.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why have you changed schools?"</em> Chiharu asked.</p><p>Sakura made a face climbing the stairs, their classes were on the first floor.</p><p><em>"</em><em>They didn't treat me very well"</em> she answered, giving no further details about it.</p><p>Tomoyo held her by her shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll do well here, you already have two friends."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, we're not in the same class but you can count on me"</em> Chiharu added.</p><p>Sakura couldn't help but smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, I was afraid of being alone today."</em>
</p><p>Both girls looked at each other with a concerned look.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You won't be alone, Sakura. Don't think about that"</em> Tomoyo said, walking towards the 4.C. classroom door.</p><p><em>"</em><em>See you later"</em> Chiharu smiled and entered in the 4.B. classroom.</p><p>Tomoyo held Sakura's hand and walked into their class. The teacher Kiharo was already at his table, and the class was almost full of students.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sit down, alphabetical order"</em> he said when he saw them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You said your last name is Kinomoto, didn't you?"</em> Tomoyo asked.</p><p>Sakura nodded and Tomoyo guided her to her new desk.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is Hishikawa, you have to sit down behind him"</em> she said, pointing at a blond boy who was already seated.</p><p>Sakura smiled and sat down in her chair, Tomoyo went back to hers.</p><p>She looked around, the classroom was quite big and there were 33 students in total.</p><p>She heard someone sitting behind her and turned around. There was a boy with chocolate hair and deep amber eyes, which shocked her. She recognised him, he was one of the new students.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are a new student too, right?"</em> he asked, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Which school do you come from?"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>You can't know it, I'm from Hong Kong"</em> he answered with a chuckle.</p><p>Sakura smirked.</p><p>
  <em>"I come from another high school in Tomoeda."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>And what's your name?"</em> the boy asked, raising a brow.</p><p><em>"Sakura</em> <em>, Sakura Kinomoto."</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>That's a beautiful name, I'm Syaoran</em> <em>Li"</em> he answered, extending his hand.</p><p>Sakura shook his hand and felt something warm through her chest. Something inside her body was telling her that she was going to get along very well with that boy.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I think we'll be really good friends"</em> Syaoran said, winking.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I was wondering the same thing"</em> Sakura answered with a smile and turned around, all the students were already there and the teacher was speaking.</p><p>Classes were quite interesting, she liked the atmosphere of the class and her new classmates.</p><p>When the bell rang, she picked up her things and left the classroom walking next to Tomoyo. Chiharu was waiting for them at the main door.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sakura, you have to give us your phone number before leaving"</em> Tomoyo said, pulling her phone out. She told them the number and both saved it.</p><p>A voice sounded behind them.</p><p>
  <em>"I want it too."</em>
</p><p>Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran approaching them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Write down my number and call me so I'll have yours"</em> he said.</p><p>Tomoyo and Chiharu waved at them and left while Sakura was saving Syaoran's number in her phone.</p><p>She called him and "Rape me" from Nirvana started to sound.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I love Nirvana"</em> she said, smiling.</p><p>Syaoran smiled back, putting his phone back in his pocket.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I should go now, my bus leaves in fifteen minutes... see you tomorrow!"</em> he shouted, waving at her and running.</p><p><em>"</em><em>See you!"</em> Sakura answered, and she started to walk towards her house.</p><p>She felt happy, it was her first day and she already had three friends. Besides, all her classmates had been really kind to her.</p><p>It looked like her luck was changing and going to school wouldn't be a nightmare anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, Sakura couldn't be happier. She loved her new classroom, the teachers, her classmates... it had nothing to do with what she was accustomed to from previous years.</p><p>She had only had one bad experience during recess with a boy from Chiharu's classroom.</p><p>They both ran into each other in the corridor, the boy stopped next to her and said with a mocking smile <em>"</em><em>Your eyes are too green, you look like an alien"</em>.</p><p>She was about to answer him, but Syaoran and another girl from her classroom appeared in front of her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>The only alien around here is you, arsehole"</em> he grunted, clenching his fists and looking at him with a furious glare.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, don't you dare talk to Sakura like that again"</em> the girl added with an annoyed voice.</p><p>The boy shrugged and went into his classroom without a word.</p><p>Both of them looked at Sakura.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Are you okay?"</em> the girl asked, her name was Naoko.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yeah, thanks. I have to learn how to defend myself"</em> she answered a bit overwhelmed, it was the first time somebody stood up for her.</p><p>Naoko nodded and walked away.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't listen to him, your eyes are beautiful"</em> Syaoran said, caressing her cheek.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Same as yours"</em> Sakura mumbled with a smile.</p><p>Syaoran smirked and put an arm around her shoulders.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Come on, let's go to class and forget about that jerk. If someone else bothers you, just tell me"</em> he added, and didn't let her go until they were next to her desk.</p><p>Sakura sat down and sighed.</p><p>She looked askance at Syaoran, who was behind her, and saw him making a funny face. She turned around and smiled, they knew each other for just two weeks but they already were close friends.</p><p>They talked on the phone twice a week, Sakura had told him everything about what happened to her in the other high school and Syaoran promised her that he would protect her.</p><p>She was too shy and needed help in order to be able to stand up to anyone.</p><hr/><p>A few days later, Sakura was leaving high school with Tomoyo and Chiharu.</p><p>It was recess time and the students from her class liked to go to an arcade games shop, they played pool or other games while they had a bite.</p><p>They approached the pool table, Syaoran was there playing with two other boys.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sakura! Come here, play with us"</em> he called her.</p><p>She got closer, her two friends went to one side and looked at the game. Syaoran gave her a pool stick and they started playing, Sakura knew how to play quite good because her little brother, Touya, liked that game a lot.</p><p>At the end, she and Takashi, another boy from her class, won the game. Both shared a high-five and mocked the other boy and Syaoran.</p><p>He got closer to Sakura with dangerous eyes and caught her in his arms, ruffling her hair in revenge.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Let me go, Syaoran!"</em> she whined, pinching his belly.</p><p>The boy laughed and released her, but not before licking her cheek.</p><p>"<em>Ew, you are gross"</em> Sakura grunted, wiping her face with her sleeves.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And you love me anyway"</em> he said, winking at her.</p><p>Sakura grimaced at him and all of them went outside, the recess was ending and they had to go back to school.</p><p>Next to the shop was a blue-haired boy on a motorbike.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hey, Syaoran!"</em> he called him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>He's my friend Eriol, I'll catch up"</em> Syaoran said, running into him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Doesn't that boy have school like us?"</em> Chiharu said while they walked away.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Maybe he doesn't mind being late"</em> Tomoyo said, shrugging.</p><p><em>"</em><em>His name is Eriol, he goes to</em><em> Seijo high school"</em> Sakura told them.</p><p>Syaoran had spoken to her about Eriol, he was his best friend in Hong Kong and both of them moved to Japan that year with their mothers, but Eriol failed to get into the same high school as Syaoran.</p><p>Just when they were entering their classroom, Syaoran came running behind them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>A minute later and you'll be out of time"</em> Sakura said, he was catching his breath.</p><p>Syaoran smiled and was about to speak, but a girl came near him and hugged him, kissing his lips. Sakura knew her, she also was in their class and her name was Meiling Yuan. She had barely talked to her but she kind of liked the girl, Meiling was Chiharu's friend.</p><p>Both separated and Sakura looked at Syaoran's eyes, lifting a brow.</p><p>The teacher came and all of them returned to their desks.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll tell you everything later"</em> Syaoran whispered behind her.</p><p>Sakura nodded and focused in the class, her friend owed her some explanations and he would pay for that.</p><hr/><p>When the bell rang declaring the end of the day, Sakura and Syaoran left their classroom together.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I wanted to tell you, but we haven't had a moment alone today"</em> he said while they went downstairs.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Are you dating her?"</em> Sakura asked, a bit confused.</p><p><em>"</em><em>She caught my eye the first day, I asked her out yesterday and she said yes"</em> he told her, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>"Only two weeks around here and you already have a girlfriend, were you that flirt in Hong Kong?"</em>
</p><p>Syaoran's smile got bigger.</p><p><em>"Actually,</em> <em>I was. Not many girls can resist me."</em></p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You're full of it"</em> she answered, her eyes full of hatred.</p><p>Syaoran giggled and held her tightly in his arms, tickling her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Let me go, bully!"</em> Sakura shouted, trying to escape. They already were at high school's gate.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are gonna hit on guys a lot too, you'll see. You're one of the most beautiful girls of the class"</em> he said before releasing her.</p><p>Sakura snorted, straightening her uniform.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Next time you do that, I'll punch you"</em> she warned him.</p><p>Syaoran lifted his brows and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't lie, you would never hurt me"</em> he answered, still smiling.</p><p>Sakura hit him in the shoulder.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You see? That didn't hurt"</em> Syaoran added in a funny way.</p><p>Meiling came closer to them and took Syaoran's hand, looking at Sakura.</p><p>She felt kind of uncomfortable.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow" </em>she said to them, turning around and walking away.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll call you later!"</em> she heard Syaoran shouting, ran a little and found Chiharu and Tomoyo, walking with them for a while until she turned left to go home.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, her phone lit up.</p><p><em>"</em><em>My dear friend, the big bore who doesn't tell me his secrets"</em> Sakura said after answering the call.</p><p>She heard Syaoran's laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, what if I go to your house this afternoon and we study together? I need help for Friday's chemistry test."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Okay, come here and be ready to meet my parents, they are sick of hearing about you"</em> she said.</p><p>Syaoran laughed again.</p><p>
  <em>"My mother wants to meet you too, you could come to my house and have lunch with us someday so you see where I live."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll ask my parents about it, but I'm not sure if they will let me go"</em> Sakura mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>"For sure, they'll let you come to my house any time you want once they meet me and see how charming I am."</em>
</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I can see in my head the face you are making right now"</em> Syaoran added with a giggle.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Shut up, will you!"</em> Sakura answered, laughing.</p><p>
  <em>"The next bus is in a while. I'll be there in an hour, okay? And I'll tell you everything about Meiling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, call me if you don't find the house when you are in the neighbourhood."</em>
</p><p>She heard Syaoran snorting.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll find it, I'm sure there are not many yellow houses in your street."</em>
</p><p>Sakura smirked.</p><p>
  <em>"No, it's the only one."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>See you in a while"</em> Syaoran said before hanging up.</p><p>Sakura left her room and descended the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>"Mum, Syaoran is coming home to study with me in one hour."</em>
</p><p>Nadeshiko looked up from the book she was reading and stared at her daughter.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I'll finally meet your new friend."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, of course, 'friend'"</em> Touya said, using air quotes.</p><p>He was Sakura's little brother, two years younger than her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Shut up, dwarf. He's my best friend"</em> she answered angrily.</p><p>Both of them stuck out their tongues in a childish way.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Come on, get your things and start studying"</em> Nadeshiko said.</p><p>Both nodded and picked up their backpacks, going up to their bedrooms.</p><hr/><p>The house's doorbell rang less than an hour later.</p><p>Sakura ran to open the door and saw Syaoran behind the fence. She smiled, went into the garden and opened the gate.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Come in"</em> she said, spinning to one side.</p><p>Syaoran pulled her ponytail gently and entered the house, Sakura behind him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hi, Syaoran. We've heard a lot about you"</em> Nadeshiko greeted him.</p><p>He came closer and shook her hand.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I wanted to come and meet you all"</em> he said, smiling.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is Touya, Syaoran"</em> Sakura mumbled, nudging Touya.</p><p><em>"</em><em>He may be younger but he's much taller than you"</em> Syaoran answered, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Touya started to laugh and Sakura frowned.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It's not my fault, I'm surrounded by giants"</em> she muttered, even Syaoran was a head taller than her.</p><p>Everybody giggled, including Nadeshiko.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Well, let's go and start studying, we only have two days until the test"</em> Sakura added, climbing the stairs.</p><p>Syaoran followed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Studying in the afternoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they reached the first floor, Sakura opened her bedroom's door and entered.</p><p>Turning around, she saw Syaoran staring at her with a strange face. She started to laugh and approached him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Your door... is made of glass... what the fuck?"</em> the boy asked, his voice shocked.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And my brother's"</em> Sakura said, pointing at the door next to them.</p><p>Syaoran grimaced.</p><p>
  <em>"You have no privacy at all, don't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the idea, my parents like being able to see what I'm doing all the time."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran snorted and entered the room, closing the door. It was a glass door with a wood edge.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is ridiculous"</em> he muttered.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I told you, they are quite controlling"</em> Sakura said, having fun with his reaction.</p><p><em>"And very smart, the door to their room is completely made of wood"</em> he answered, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Sakura shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>"We've been asking for wood doors for years, but with no results for now."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>How do you dress yourself so they don't see you?"</em> Syaoran asked, still annoyed.</p><p>Sakura giggled and opened the biggest door from her wood wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em>"I open this door and hide behind it, that way they won't see me getting dressed if they pass through the hall."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Your parents are really weird."</em>
</p><p>Sakura put a finger on her lips.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Shush, my mother can hear you"</em> she whispered, walking towards her writing desk and sitting down.</p><p>Syaoran left his backpack on the floor and walked around the bedroom, looking at everything.</p><p>It had a bed with a purple quilt, there was a shelf with family pictures and a lot of books, the ceiling was full of phosphorescent stars and a big crescent moon was in a full-length mirror.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What is this?"</em> Syaoran asked, pointing at the moon.</p><p>Sakura smiled, stood up and closed her window curtains. The room went dark, the stars and the moon from the mirror started to shine.</p><p>
  <em>"You know that I love the moon, they put these things here when I was little to help me sleep."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>It's so pretty"</em> Syaoran mumbled, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>Sakura opened the curtains and sat down again.</p><p><em>"</em><em>C'mon, we have a lot to study"</em> she said, tapping on the chair next to hers.</p><p>Syaoran sat down and both opened their Chemistry books. They started doing exercises and reciting the periodic table.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is so hard, I'm such a bad student"</em> Syaoran murmured an hour later, his face falling on the book.</p><p>Sakura smirked and shook his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"You aren't a bad student, you are just very lazy and don't like studying."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran turned his head, looking at her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You got me"</em> he said, winking at her.</p><p>Sakura started to giggle.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Well, we can relax a little if you want, and you can tell me about your new girlfriend"</em> she suggested.</p><p>Syaoran sat up, kind of excited.</p><p>
  <em>"I already told you what happened, she had been staring at me for days and.. during the recess, I approached her and asked her out."</em>
</p><p>Just thinking about it made Sakura blush.</p><p><em>"</em><em>If someone does that to me, I'll die of embarrassment"</em> she breathed.</p><p><em>"</em><em>That will happen eventually, you should be mentally prepared"</em> her friend answered in a low voice.</p><p>She snorted with annoyance and Syaoran covered his mouth, laughing.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Then, at the end of school I escorted her home, she lives in the street next to our high school. We kissed in the doorway and after that I had to run to catch the bus"</em> the boy ended the story.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You have kissed girls before, don't you?"</em> Sakura asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, last year I kissed two girls in my class, but I didn't date any of them."</em>
</p><p>She nodded with a thoughtful look.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And you? Has somebody kissed you?"</em> Syaoran asked.</p><p>Sakura's body tensed and he frowned, it wasn't normal to see his friend feeling uncomfortable around him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>My mother is looking at us through the door, I think she's trying to listen to what we are talking about"</em> she whispered, trying not to move her lips.</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, Sakura. The third noble gas is argon, and its atomic weight is 39.94"</em> he said out loud.</p><p>Sakura smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, now you tell me the last noble gas."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran had a thinky face and Sakura was trying not to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"The last one is radon, and its atomic weight is..."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>She is gone"</em> Sakura breathed.</p><p>Syaoran smirked and lifted a brow.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on then, answer my question."</em>
</p><p>Sakura grimaced and her cheeks blushed a little.</p><p>
  <em>"No, Syaoran. I have not kissed anyone."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>And why not?"</em> he asked.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"To this day, the boys I liked didn't notice me... I already told you that I was bullied in my previous high school. Besides, I'm in no rush, we are only fifteen years old."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran put one of his hands on Sakura's knee.</p><p>
  <em>"I bet you someone from our year caught your eye, am I right?"</em>
</p><p>She looked up, even more blushed.</p><p>
  <em>"The blue-eyed foreign guy... Joshua, I saw him the first day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm... I've barely spoken to him, but I'll try to find out if he has a girlfriend and what he thinks about you."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't say a word to him, Syaoran!"</em> Sakura grunted, squeezing the hand he had on her knee.</p><p>The boy smiled again.</p><p>
  <em>"Relax, trust me. I won't tell a soul, what you and I share is our secret and nobody's else."</em>
</p><p>Sakura sighed in relief and released his hand.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I really trust you, I wonder if I should"</em> she said to him, smirking.</p><p>He responded to her smile.</p><p>
  <em>"You're the only girl that can completely trust me. To the rest, maybe I'll hurt them in the future... but not you, never. You are my sister."</em>
</p><p>Sakura came closer and hugged him.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And you are my brother, I feel like you are part of my family"</em> she breathed into his neck.</p><p>He squeezed her in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I feel the same way. It's as if we've always known each other."</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked at his eyes and nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"That's true, and that's the reason you get too personal."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran gave her an evil grin and she guessed what he was about to do.</p><p>
  <em>"If you dare to lick me again, I swear I'll..."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Okay, okay, I'll behave. Shall we study a little more?"</em> he asked, in peace.</p><p>She hit him with the book and both laughed before continuing with the chemistry questions.</p><hr/><p>Three weeks later, Syaoran had visited Sakura's house more than ten times to study with her, and her parents were starting to believe that they were just good friends.</p><p>Meiling and Syaoran were still dating, Sakura knew her more because she was Chiharu's friend, and she seemed like a nice girl.</p><p>Though it bothered her a little when she kissed Syaoran in front of her, being that close to a couple made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't want to see those things.</p><p>One of those days, Sakura was climbing the stairs on her way to class after recess next to Tomoyo, talking about a party all of them wanted to go to in two weeks.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I wish I could go too"</em> Sakura complained, quite sad.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Of course you can! Just tell your parents that you'll be sleeping at my house, they know me and they'll let you do that"</em> Tomoyo answered, nudging her.</p><p>Sakura smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I'll ask them today."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura!"</em>
</p><p>Both of the girls turned around, Syaoran was running towards them through the hall.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hey, my mom will pick me up today with her car, come eat at my house and you can meet her</em><em>"</em> he said when he was next to them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm going to text my mother and I'll tell you if I can"</em> she mumbled, holding her phone in the hand.</p><p>She sent the text before the History teacher arrived.</p><p><em>"</em><em>All right kids, open your books at page 34 and let's continue where we ended last week"</em> the man said, looking at them.</p><p>Syaoran raised a hand.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm sorry, teacher... I forgot my book today"</em> he murmured, his voice shaky.</p><p>The teacher snorted.</p><p>
  <em>"I hope it's the last time, Li. Put your desk next to a partner and share the book."</em>
</p><p>In a heartbeat, Syaoran moved his desk forward, putting it next to Sakura's.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are too absent-minded"</em> she breathed, moving her book towards him.</p><p>Syaoran shrugged.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I know... hey, has your mother texted you back?"</em> he answered, whispering.</p><p>Sakura looked at the teacher and, in an unguarded moment, she took out her phone, leaving it on her lap.</p><p>She opened the text message and read it.</p><p>
  <em>"She says I can go, but I have to call her when I'm at your house, she wants to talk to your mother."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>No problem"</em> Syaoran said in a low voice.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I want to meet your dog Kero so badly"</em> Sakura mumbled with a happy smile.</p><p>She was an animal lover but her parents didn't let her have a pet.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You're gonna fall in love with him"</em> Syaoran answered.</p><p>Both stopped talking before the teacher noticed them, and focused on the lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, classes were over and all the students were leaving the building.</p><p>Syaoran was walking with Meiling, his hand around her waist and he was whispering something in her ear while she was laughing.</p><p>Sakura was next to Tomoyo, talking about Joshua. She just told her that she liked that boy, and Tomoyo was describing the track record of his love life to her.</p><p>At the gates, Syaoran and Meiling kissed and said goodbye.</p><p>Everybody was walking away, Tomoyo and Sakura said that they would talk on the phone that evening, to figure out how to convince her parents about spending a night at Tomoyo's place.</p><p>Sakura felt two arms around her neck and, after that, Syaoran's breath in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, my mother will pick us up at the roundabout."</em>
</p><p>They started walking, talking about their school day and joking with one another, like every day.</p><p>When they were about to cross a crosswalk, a car sped up and Syaoran jumped.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No! I can't die a virgin!"</em> he shouted.</p><p>He grabbed Sakura and pulled her, taking her away from the road.</p><p>Sakura burst out laughing.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It's not funny at all, I don't wanna die until I know what it feels like having sex with a girl"</em> he added, staring at her with a serious face.</p><p>Sakura was still laughing so hard.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You and your nonsense, Syaoran"</em> she said, drying a tear that had fallen from her eye because of the uncontrollable laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"It's no nonsense, I want to try it and I'm sure you want too."</em>
</p><p>Sakura made a face.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not interested in sex, I feel so young for that."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran bit his lower lip.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I'm looking forward to it."</em>
</p><p>She nudged him.</p><p>
  <em>"Sure... you are a boy, and boys only think about sex."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran looked at her with a mischievous grin and jumped, pulling her body towards his chest.</p><p><em>"Are you saying that I'm like everybody else? Say that again, I dare you"</em> he threatened her, ruffling her hair.</p><p>
  <em>"Let me go! I swear I'll kick your crotch if you don't let me go right now!"</em>
</p><p>He released her, still laughing.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It looks like the helpless Sakura is no longer that"</em> he said, lifting his brows.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No, I'm changing because of you. You're such a bully"</em> she answered, showing him her teeth.</p><p>They were already at the roundabout, in a parking lot there was a grey car.</p><p><em>"</em><em>That's my mother's car, let's go"</em> Syaoran said, holding her hand.</p><p>They ran to the car, he got on the front and Sakura in the back seats.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hi, mum. Been waiting long?"</em> the boy asked, closing the door.</p><p>
  <em>"Just a few minutes, no worries."</em>
</p><p>Yelan Li looked in the rearview mirror and saw a girl with coppery hair and green eyes who was smiling at her.</p><p>
  <em>"So you are Sakura, right?"</em>
</p><p>She nodded, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you came, I've been looking forward to meeting you. Syaoran talks a lot about you."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, I also wanted to meet you, Mrs. Li"</em> Sakura answered, her voice was a little shaky.</p><p>
  <em>"Just call me Yelan, Sakura. What would you like to eat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you like, I don't mind."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran turned around to look at his friend.</p><p>
  <em>"We could prepare a Chinese dish so she tastes it, mum."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>All right, then"</em> Yelan answered with a smile.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later they were at Syaoran's house, he lived with his mother in a little town just outside of Tomoeda.</p><p>When they got out of the car and entered the house, Sakura was greeted by a little gold puppy.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Is this Kero? Aww, he's so beautiful"</em> she asked, holding him.</p><p>Syaoran, who was behind her, put a hand on his forehead and shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you would fall for him in less than a second."</em>
</p><p>She looked at him with a wide smile and walked to the living room with Kero in her arms.</p><p>Syaoran showed Sakura all the rooms while his mother started to prepare the food.</p><p>On the main floor, there was a dining room, a bathroom and a courtyard. There was also a room that his mother used to study, with a sofa bed.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This will be your bed when you spend the night here"</em> Syaoran said, leaving the room and climbing the stairs.</p><p>Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Spend the night here? Me? Syaoran, it looks like you don't know my parents"</em> she said, snorting.</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes but said nothing.</p><p>On the upper floor, there were Yelan's and Syaoran's rooms, another bathroom and Syaoran's bedroom also had a terrace.</p><p>When they returned to the main floor, Sakura called her parents and asked Yeland to talk with them. Meanwhile, she helped Syaoran finish the meal.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What do you call this food?"</em> she asked, setting the table.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Kung Pao chicken, It's quite spicy"</em> Syaoran answered, looking at the dishes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I like spicy food"</em> Sakura mumbled, smacking her lips.</p><p>
  <em>"I know."</em>
</p><p>She nudged him on the ribs.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You think you know me so well, don't you?"</em> she said, squinting.</p><p>Syaoran gave her a twisted smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, no one knows you like I do... not even your parents."</em>
</p><p>Sakura tightened her lips but, after a few seconds, she smiled back.</p><p>
  <em>"I think you're right."</em>
</p><p>Yelan entered the room and gave Sakura her phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Your parents seem to be nice, I thanked them for letting Syaoran go to your house to study with you, and I told them that you two could study here some time."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran snorted.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't believe that, they are very strange people. Do you know Sakura's room has a glass door? And they spy on her, mum."</em>
</p><p>Yelan was trying not to laugh.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Really? But she looks like a very good girl"</em> she said, staring at Sakura.</p><p>Sakura shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>"And she is, mum. That's the worst part, they have no reason to not trust her. Sakura is such a nun."</em>
</p><p>She frowned and hit Syaoran on the shoulder.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't say that about me! I'm not a nun"</em> she grunted with anger.</p><p>
  <em>"You've never done anything wrong, you didn't go out with your friends until you changed schools."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Well, that's true... but I didn't have friends to go out with back then"</em> she confessed, looking at the floor.</p><p>Yelan drank some water and looked at her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Now you have them, I'm sure you know my son loves you and cares about you" </em>she said, smiling.</p><p>Sakura blushed and nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I love Syaoran too. He's helping me to overcome my shyness step by step."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran smirked and crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hey... do your parents check your phone too?"</em> he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm sure they do, I've never seen them doing that but sometimes I've found a text message already read"</em> she said, sighing.</p><p>Syaoran stood up and left the room, climbing the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>"By the way, Sakura. I've convinced your parents to let you sleep here when both of you need to study until late for your exams."</em>
</p><p>Sakura's jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously? I can't believe it."</em>
</p><p>Yelan giggled.</p><p>
  <em>"It's true, you can stay here at night whenever you want. The sofa from the study room is a bed and you can use it."</em>
</p><p>Sakura smiled, it was difficult to believe that she was starting to have some freedom, and that her parents trusted so much Syaoran and his mother.</p><p>Syaoran entered the room and gave something to Sakura. She looked at it, totally shocked. It was a mobile phone.</p><p>
  <em>"This is the phone I had before, you can put a password on it. It's yours, your parents won't be able to read your messages any more."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Thank you so much, Syaoran. I'm going to change the sim card right now"</em> she answered, kid of excited and pulling out her phone.</p><p>The three of them talked until the meal was finished, and Kero was in Sakura's lap all the time.</p><p>After that, Sakura spent the afternoon in Syaoran's bedroom with him. The boy showed her a lot of family pictures, he had travelled to several countries with his mother.</p><p>He also talked about his father, he barely saw him because their parents got divorced when he was a little kid and he lived in Russia, but Syaoran loved his father and both of them tried to see each other at least twice a year.</p><p>At seven o'clock, the song "Crawling" from Linkin Park interrupted them. Syaoran lifted a brow and smiled as Sakura pulled out her new phone from her pocket.</p><p>It was her mother, asking when she was taking the bus back to Tomoeda.</p><p>Syaoran said that he would escort her to the bus stop in half an hour, and she repeated the information to her mother. She hung up, and the boy was staring at her with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll have to change the ringtone, I didn't remember it had that one."</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked at him and shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>"No, I also like Linkin Park's music so I'll keep it."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran was smiling again.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Did you set a password already?"</em> he asked his friend.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, it is 3734."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>But don't say it to me, Sakura!"</em> the boy grunted.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why not? I trust you, and I know your phone password"</em> she said, a bit confused.</p><p>Syaoran thought about it for a moment, looking at her.</p><p>
  <em>"What if we change our passwords so we have the same one?"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>What could we use as a password?"</em> she answered, smiling and kind of excited.</p><p>
  <em>"You and me are like yin and yang... we complement each other. You are the white side because you are good and pure, and I'm the black side that shows you how to rebel and to try new things."</em>
</p><p>Sakura frowned.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Pure? Are you talking about me being a nun again?"</em> she asked with an annoyed voice.</p><p>Syaoran giggled.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No, but you are an innocent and good girl... though little by little I'll lead astray you"</em> he answered, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Sakura started laughing and Syaoran joined in.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Okay, let's put black and white because I'm the black side, and you're the white side. And we'll put this year too, the year we met" </em>he said.</p><p><em>"That's too long, just use the initials</em> <em>... do you like 'b&amp;w2012'?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Perfect."</em>
</p><p>Both of them changed their passwords, and Syaoran escorted Sakura to the bus stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Syaoran's virginity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, the day of the 'party' that four year students had organised.</p><p>Tomoyo had been in Sakura's house several times, she was (or she seemed to be) such a good girl that Nadeshiko gave her daughter permission to spend the night with her.</p><p>What Nadeshiko didn't know was that Tomoyo's big brother pretended to be her father when they talked on the phone, telling her that the girls weren't allowed to go out and they would be studying all afternoon.</p><p>But both of them dressed up and Sakura put makeup on for the first time in her life. She was wearing a purple, short dress borrowed from Tomoyo, and so they went to the house where all their classmates would be.</p><p>When the two friends arrived, everybody was in the garden. They had bought alcohol and some things to eat, most of them already had a cup in their hands and were laughing and chatting.</p><p>Tomoyo went to the table where the drinks were.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What do you want to drink?"</em> she asked Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, I've never drunk alcohol before."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Drink white wine, it's softer than rum"</em> she heard a familiar voice very close to her.</p><p>When she turned around, there he was, with a cup in his hand and a mischievous grin in his face.</p><p>Syaoran left his drink on the ground and filled one cup with sparkling wine for Sakura.</p><p><em>"</em><em>There you have, try it"</em> he said, giving her the cup.</p><p>She took a sip and tasted it, then took two more sips.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It tastes good"</em> she said with a smile.</p><p>Tomoyo was already drinking hard lemonade.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Your first party, Sakura"</em> she whispered with excitement.</p><p>The girl shuddered.</p><p>
  <em>"If my parents find out..."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>They won't"</em> Syaoran promised.</p><p>Chiharu and Meiling came, the couple moved away and the three friends stayed together, talking and drinking.</p><p>Syaoran was chatting up Takashi and he had Meiling hanging on his arm, but he was watching over Sakura.</p><p>An hour later, when he saw her filling her cup for the fourth time and tripping over her own feet, Syaoran decided to take action.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sakura, you can't drink anymore"</em> he said, taking her cup away from her.</p><p>She looked at him with glowing eyes and blushed cheeks.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why not? It's good"</em> she answered, trying to take her drink back.</p><p>
  <em>"No, you've drunk enough for your first time. I'm telling you, don't drink anymore. Trust me."</em>
</p><p>Sakura snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Syaoran. I won't drink more alcohol."</em>
</p><p>Her friend grabbed her shoulder</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want you to get drunk and do things that you'll regret later."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Like having my first kiss with someone tonight?"</em> Sakura asked, giggling.</p><p>
  <em>"That's a good example, your first kiss has to be special and when you are not drunk."</em>
</p><p>He emptied her cup in some hedgerows and filled it with orange soda.</p><p>
  <em>"Take it, and from now on drink this."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>All right, daddy"</em> she said, grimacing and rolling her eyes.</p><p>Syaoran approached her with dangerous eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't call me that, I'm just worried about you"</em> he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Sakura shuddered.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I feel a little dizzy."</em>
</p><p>The boy smiled and caressed her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>"I know, go with Tomoyo and have fun. If you need me you know where to find me."</em>
</p><p>Sakura nodded, kissed him on his cheek and turned around, going to where Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko were talking.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks went by, Sakura had been in her new high school for three months and Syaoran had been dating Meiling for two and a half months.</p><p>Sakura and Meiling were kind of friends, though when Syaoran and Meiling celebrated their second month together... both girls had a problem.</p><p>That day, Meiling had asked Syaoran to give her a silver bracelet with their names and their anniversary date on it.</p><p>It was Friday, and Syaoran came to class earlier than the teacher, he found Sakura half asleep on her desk.</p><p>He approached her and touched her face in a very gentle way, trying not to scare her. It didn't help, Sakura woke up with a jump. Both laughed and he sat next to her, showing her the bracelet.</p><p>It had Meiling's name in the front, and in the back was Syaoran's name and a date from September.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Maybe it's too big...let me try it on you"</em> the boy asked her friend.</p><p>Syaoran put the bracelet on Sakura's wrist and she shook it, to see if it would fall out. In that exact moment, Meiling entered the classroom and got close to them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What's that you got there, Sakura?"</em> she asked with a curious voice.</p><p>When she had a better look at them, Meiling became really serious.</p><p><em>"</em><em>This is your present, we were just making sure it wasn't too big so you don't lose it"</em> Sakura answered, her voice shaking.</p><p>She removed the bracelet and gave it to Syaoran, while Meiling was staring at them pouting.</p><p>The English teacher came and the three of them sat on their desks.</p><p>Sakura heard Syaoran's sigh.</p><p><em>"</em><em>She's gonna get jealous again"</em> he breathed.</p><p>Sakura turned around.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Is she jealous of me?"</em> she asked, feeling a little confused.</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes."</em>
</p><p>Sakura turned again, looking at the teacher, and sighed. She hoped that problem wouldn't get Syaoran away from her.</p><hr/><p>At the recess she didn't see Syaoran, but Chiharu had seen him having an argument with Meiling in the courtyard.</p><p>When they returned to class, she saw Syaoran sitting in his chair with Meiling on his lap, and they were kissing.</p><p>Sakura sat at her desk, ignoring them, and she talked to Tomoyo and Joshua until the teacher arrived. Little by little, she was starting to be Joshua's friend, and she couldn't be happier about it. The three of them walked the way back home together sometimes, Tomoyo was his friend and was helping Sakura to get close to him.</p><p>When the school day finished, Sakura was picking up her stuff when she felt someone's chin on her shoulder. No one needed to be a clairvoyant to know who it was.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You know what we're going to do for the next week Maths exam, don't you?"</em> the boy asked.</p><p>Sakura looked askance at him and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess you want me to go to your house and study with you."</em>
</p><p>He nodded, his amber eyes were very shiny.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. You'll be sleeping there on Thursday, I need you to pass it."</em>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"You are a manipulator, did you know?"</em>
</p><p>Syaoran giggled and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p><em>"</em><em>And you're the best, I'll call you tomorrow"</em> he said, running behind Meiling.</p><p>Sakura shook her head with a smile, her friend was so crazy.</p><p>She closed her backpack and left the classroom, Tomoyo and Joshua were waiting for her at the school gates.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It looks like they have made peace"</em> Tomoyo whispered, pointing with her eyes at Syaoran and Meiling, who were on the other side of the street, kissing each other in a very passionate way.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I think so, I'm happy for them"</em> Sakura answered.</p><p>When Chiharu left the building, the four of them went home.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Saturday, it was almost dinner time when Sakura's phone started to ring.</p><p>She smiled, remembering how mad her parents were when they discovered her new phone, they even said that she had to tell them the password but she refused.</p><p>She closed his maths book and answered the call.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Syaoran. My mother will call me any moment to have dinner, I'm warning you."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I need to tell you something very important"</em> he answered, his voice was shaking.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, she was sure it was more of his nonsense.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Okay, speak. You got my attention"</em> she said, taking her bottle.</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura... I just lost my virginity."</em>
</p><p>She choked on the water she was drinking and started coughing, hearing Syaoran's laugh in her ear.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You didn't expect me to say that, did you?"</em> her friend asked with a funny voice.</p><p>Sakura turned around and looked at her door for a moment, making sure that her parents were not spying on her.</p><p>
  <em>"You know they can hear me, I'm risking a lot but tell me everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was kind of a disaster. Meiling came home to spend the day with me because my mother is not here. In the afternoon, we were in my bed, we started kissing, one thing led to another... and we did it."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>You better have used protection"</em> she whispered.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, do you think I wanna be a dad at fifteen years old? Well, then it was late and Meiling lost the last bus, we called a taxi but no one wanted to come all this way... so I had to take her to Tomoeda on my bike, she was seated on the saddle and I was pedalling. It was awful."</em>
</p><p>Sakura couldn't handle it no more and started to giggle.</p><p>Syaoran was laughing too, and still speaking.</p><p>
  <em>"I dropped her off at her house and I came back, I'm half dead and my legs are killing me. But the weirdest thing is that I had the impression that Meiling wasn't a virgin."</em>
</p><p>Sakura frowned.</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you say that, Syaoran?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm translating this story (it's mine, but I wrote it in Spanish) so maybe you'll find a Spanish word sometimes. If you do, please let me know so I can fix it!<br/>Enjoy! They are really good friends for now, we are going to see how their relationship gets stronger and they are best friends... but that will change in the future :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Starry night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm not sure... virgin girls are supposed to be shy and not know what they are doing, I guess that's why boys take the lead... but it was the other way around, she was on top of me and took care of everything, she seemed to know very well what she was doing, she even sucked my</em> <em>..."</em></p><p><em>"Okay Syaoran, I understand what you mean</em> <em>. You think she was too bold."</em></p><p>He laughed.</p><p><em>"I bet you wouldn't suck the guy's dick on your first time, would you</em> <em>?"</em></p><p>Sakura made a funny face.</p><p>
  <em>"No, and I don't think I'll do that ever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course you will... and you'll love to get it done to you, mark my words."</em>
</p><p>Sakura snorted and she heard Syaoran's laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe she is so bold because she watches porn films like you do, pervert."</em>
</p><p>Both of them laughed again.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Not likely, she doesn't watch that and she's always told me that she is a virgin but I think she was lying. Whatever, I don't even care... I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!"</em> he shouted with an excited voice.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yeah, a car can run over you now"</em> Sakura answered, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>"It's not like I wanna die now, but I finally know what it feels like. Though I really expected a lot more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Serves you right for watching so many films, Syaoran. I told you that what they show is not real."</em>
</p><p>She heard her friend's snort.</p><p>
  <em>"I know that, lady. I know the girls from those movies fake it... but I thought it would be better, I don't know... I can't explain it."</em>
</p><p>Sakura heard her mother's voice, calling her from downstairs.</p><p>
  <em>"I have to go, on Monday you tell me everything, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Sakura. See you on Monday, don't study so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you should study a little, so I won't have to explain the whole exam to you in just one day."</em>
</p><p>She heard a chuckle and the sound of a kiss. Sakura got off the phone and went downstairs.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What took you so long?"</em> her mother asked her, reproachfully.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just two minutes late, I was talking to Syaoran."</em>
</p><p>Nadeshiko's expression softened.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that's all right, but we've been waiting for you so sit down."</em>
</p><p>Sakura sat next to Touya and the four of them started to eat.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I can't, I don't buy it" </em>Fujitaka muttered.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What?"</em> Nadeshiko asked with confusion.</p><p>Fujitaka looked at his daughter and frowned.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure this so-called Syaoran is her boyfriend and she's lying to us."</em>
</p><p>Sakura knocked her dish with the spoon and stared at his father with hatred.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm not lying, Syaoran is my friend. I consider him part of my family, he's like a cousin or a brother to me"</em> she answered, gritting her teeth.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I am your only brother"</em> Touya growled, he had stopped eating for a moment.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Shut up, you brat"</em> Sakura said, sticking out her tongue.</p><p>Touya grimaced and continued eating.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I guess I'll try to believe you"</em> Fujitaka answered, tightening his lips.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You should, I'm telling the truth"</em> Sakura added before looking down at her meal.</p><p>She was so tired about her father's suspicions. Her mother and her brother had accepted her friendship with Syaoran after a month knowing him, but her father had been saying that he was her boyfriend and that she was lying for three months.</p><p>Why could no one accept that their friendship was real? Most of their schoolmates also thought that there was something going on between them... and her father had told her several times that a man and a woman cannot be friends, one of them will always be interested in something else.</p><p>But she knew Syaoran loved her just as a friend, and she felt the same way.</p><p>Would come the day when everyone accepted it and left them alone? She seriously doubted that, something inside her was telling her that no one could understand it because nobody had had a friend from the opposite sex that didn't end being a lover within a few weeks.</p><p>They were the first ones to achieve that, and they would have to deal with all the doubts for a long time.</p><hr/><p>A few days later, it was Thursday and the following day they had the feared Maths test.</p><p>Syaoran's mother picked them up after school and Sakura went to their house with them, to spend the afternoon there. She had been allowed to sleep there that night, just a miracle.</p><p>After lunch, Yelan said goodbye and left for work.</p><p>Both of them put their books and notebooks on the table and got ready to study all afternoon. At six o'clock, they took a break and Syaoran made some tea.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hey, Syaoran... Does Meiling know that I'm here?"</em> Sakura asked lifting a brow, she suspected the answer.</p><p>Her friend shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>"And she doesn't know that I'm spending the night, does she?"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>No, she doesn't know. It's better this way"</em> he said with a serious face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why? You're lying to her"</em> Sakura mumbled looking down, she didn't like to be wrapped in lies.</p><p>Syaoran lifted her chin, so she looked into his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"She doesn't understand, Sakura. She gets very jealous... if she knew that you come here, that we are alone together, and you even sleep in my house... she wouldn't understand it. If she doesn't know, we save ourselves the trouble."</em>
</p><p>Sakura nodded with a grimace.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't like it, it's as if we are doing something wrong."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I neither like it, but no one has had a friendship like this ever. That's why people will never understand us"</em> Syaoran answered, stroking her hair.</p><p>Sakura sighed.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Well, it sucks. I don't want to lose you because of these things... it scares me that Meiling will force you to stay away from me"</em> she said, trying not to cry.</p><p>Syaoran hugged her.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that, I will never leave you. You are the first one, if Meiling dares to make me choose between you and her... I'll choose you and tell her to sod off, don't worry about it. Whoever I date has to accept that you are in my life too."</em>
</p><p>Sakura smiled and hid her face in Syaoran's chest, letting some tears fall.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are my best friend, Syaoran. I don't want to lose you"</em> she whispered, sobbing.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You'll never lose me, relax"</em> he said, tightening the hug.</p><p>They stayed that way for a while, until Sakura stopped crying. She moved and smiled when he dried her tears.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't cry for this again, you promise?"</em> Syaoran asked her.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise."</em>
</p><p>They drank the rest of the tea and went back to their exercises.</p><p>After having dinner with Yelan, both climbed the stairs to Syaoran's room so she could stay in the living room and watch the TV.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What a pain in the ass this exam, I hate maths"</em> Syaoran grunted, closing the book.</p><p>Both of them were at his desktop and it was eleven at night.</p><p>Sakura smiled and stretched out her back to warm up. She yawned and could help but laugh when her friend yawned too.</p><p><em>"</em><em>We should be sleeping, come with me and help me with the sofa bed"</em> she breathed, Syaoran's mother could be asleep and she didn't want to wake her up.</p><p>A mischievous grin spread over Syaoran's lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, I have a better idea."</em>
</p><p>He held her hand and took her to the terrace. Both went out and Syaoran pointed to the sky.</p><p>Sakura's jaw dropped, she could see almost all the stars. It was nearly impossible to see them from Tomoeda, because of the light pollution.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It's like the ceiling of your room, but the real one"</em> he said with a smile.</p><p>Sakura couldn't stop staring at the stars, but she shivered because it was cold. It was mid-December and it had snowed a couple of days earlier.</p><p>Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from behind.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Are you cold? Let's go back inside, Sakura"</em> he whispered, kind of worried.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>"Just a bit longer, it's so beautiful."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran entered his room for a moment, he came back a few seconds later and put one of his coats on Sakura. She smiled when she saw that it didn't fit her and it smelled like Syaoran.</p><p>The boy went back in and Sakura heard a strange noise. When she looked at the terrace's door, she saw Syaoran dragging his mattress.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What are you doing?"</em> she asked, getting closer to him.</p><p>He put the mattress out on the floor, together with some sheets and blankets.</p><p>
  <em>"We can sleep here, if you want."</em>
</p><p>Sakura widened her eyes with surprise.</p><p>
  <em>"Really? But we'll freeze."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I've done it a lot of times and I didn't. Come on, put on your pyjamas and brush your teeth."</em>
</p><p>Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom to change.</p><p>When she came back to the terrace she felt so cold, so she jumped on Syaoran's mattress and hid under the blankets. He was already there and held in a laugh when he saw his friend doing that.</p><p>Both hugged each other and talked about the constellations they were seeing for a while. A few minutes later, Sakura was no longer cold and she started to feel sleepy.</p><p>Almost without realising it, both of them closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep under the mantle of stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura woke up, something cold was falling on her face. She opened her eyes and noticed that it was water, it was starting to rain.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Syaoran, wake up"</em> she whispered, pushing him.</p><p>He woke up, yawning, and looked at her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Fuck! We have to take the bed inside quickly, before it starts raining more heavily"</em> he said, jumping to get up.</p><p>They put the mattress back inside together, in the same place it was the night before. Syaoran went back to bed and stared at Sakura, who was standing, her arms crossed on her chest.</p><p>
  <em>"Well... I should go to the sofa bed. If your mother wakes up and sees me here with you, she will think badly of us."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes and lifted his hands, making a sign to Sakura so she approached him.</p><p>
  <em>"Even if my mother comes in and sees us hugging on the bed she wouldn't think anything bad, she is the only one who understands us and she knows what I feel for you."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Are you sure?"</em> she asked, still not sure.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yes, it's alright. Come to bed, the alarm sounds in one hour"</em> he groaned, looking at his phone.</p><p>Sakura smiled and lay down on the bed next to Syaoran. The boy hugged her again and, a few minutes later, both of them were already lost in their dreams.</p><hr/><p>When the alarm rang, the two friends thought that they had been sleeping for just five minutes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It's seven in the morning for real?"</em> Sakura asked with a morning voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I wish we could sleep a little more. Come on, you are first to shower."</em>
</p><p>Sakura stood up and picked her uniform, leaving the room to the bathroom.</p><p>Half an hour later, both of them were on the bus with a sleepy face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I will kill you if you fail the exam, Syaoran"</em> Sakura growled with a bad mood.</p><p>He smiled, looking through the window.</p><p>
  <em>"Then I have to pass it, yes or yes."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Indeed"</em> she said, punching his shoulder.</p><p>They got off the bus and ran to the high school, they were just on time.</p><p><em>"</em><em>It sucks that you have to do this every day"</em> she mumbled, thinking that her friend had always to run everywhere so he didn't lose the bus to his town.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I know, but my birthday is in three weeks and my mum is going to give me a motorbike. Buses are over for me"</em> Syaoran answered, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Sakura frowned.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't like motorbikes, Syaoran. They scare me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll like mine, and you have to ride it with me. Don't you trust me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I do, but I don't trust motorbikes."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran giggled, they were already entering the building.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be safe with me and you know it."</em>
</p><p>Sakura sighed, she would have to get used to the idea of riding his motorbike sometimes.</p><p>When they entered the class, Meiling looked at them with a serious face. She was not happy to see them together.</p><p>They went to sit at their desks, the teacher was coming. Syaoran ruffled Sakura's hair and she turned around with a death stare.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Thanks for helping me with this exam, I owe you one"</em> he said, winking at her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'd settle for you never doing that to me again"</em> she grunted, trying to comb her hair with her fingers.</p><p>Syaoran arched an eyebrow in a mocking way and Sakura grimaced.</p><p>The teacher came and told them to put everything inside their backpacks, they were only allowed to have a pen, a calculator and blank folios on their desks.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Good luck"</em> Sakura heard behind her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Good luck, Syaoran"</em> she breathed while the teacher was distributing the exams.</p><p>Both of them smiled when they saw the questions, they had practised almost all of them the previous day.</p><p>All the class started to write, it was the last exam before Christmas and they were looking forward to finishing it and enjoy two weeks off of school.</p><hr/><p>Syaoran went to Russia for Christmas to visit his father, and Sakura spent New Year's eve in Tomoyo's house, with Naoko, Meiling, Chiharu and Rika.</p><p>Sakura met Rika that night, she was from another high school in a town near Tomoeda and was Chiharu's and Meiling's friend. The six girls spent the night telling stories and laughing all the time. Tomoyo's mother gave them a champagne bottle and a little box with a surprise inside, but they could only open it at midnight.</p><p>Shortly after that, Tomoyo's parents and big brother left, leaving the six girls all alone.</p><p>When the clocks said it was midnight, they opened the bottle and filled six cups. In that moment, Sakura heard the sound of a new message from her phone, when she looked at it she saw it was a message from Syaoran, wishing her a new happy year and telling her that he was missing her.</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't heard from him for a couple of days, he's always telling me that he is really busy and that he has a bad connection there."</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked up when she heard Meiling's words.</p><p>The girl stared at her with her brow furrowed, looking at the phone she had on her hand.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Hey, Sakura... have you heard about Syaoran lately?"</em> Meiling asked.</p><p>Sakura put down the phone and tried to show a poker face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No, not really"</em> she answered softly.</p><p>She didn't like lying but she didn't want to get her friend into trouble. To think that Syaoran had sent a message to her before his girlfriend made her feel special.</p><p>After the toast, the six girls opened the little boxes. Sakura flushed when she saw what was inside: a purple tanga with the words "Happy 2013" at the front. Her friends had the same piece of clothing but in different colours.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I have no idea where I'm going to hide it so my parents will never see it"</em> she murmured, making her friends laugh hard.</p><p>They put the tangas over their dresses and took several pictures with their phones, grimacing and posing in a funny way.</p><p><em>"</em><em>These photographs cannot be seen... they stay between us, okay?"</em> Tomoyo said, giggling.</p><p>The other five girls nodded, smiling.</p><p>When they got tired, they put on their pyjamas and went into Tomoyo's bedroom, where the floor was covered with three big mattresses.</p><p>Sakura lay down with Tomoyo, sharing one of the mattresses, and all of them continued to talk about boys for a while until they fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Sakura arrived quite early the first day back to high school. She was meeting Syaoran there because he wanted to show her something.</p><p>When she was close to the high school's gates, she saw Syaoran seated on a silver gray motorbike. She ran into him and both fused in a big hug.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Did you miss me?"</em> Syaoran asked with a mocking voice.</p><p>She punched him on the chest.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Of course I missed you, silly boy"</em> she answered, pulling away and looking at his motorbike.</p><p>Syaoran stood up so she could see it better and Sakura made a face, it was beautiful but she didn't like motorbikes at all... they were dangerous.</p><p>He opened the seat and picked up two helmets.</p><p>
  <em>"The blue one is mine, and the red one is for you."</em>
</p><p>Sakura widened her eyes with shock.</p><p><em>"</em><em>For me? You mean for Meiling"</em> she answered, crossing her arms on her chest and frowning.</p><p>Syaoran shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>"Meiling will use it sometimes, but I bought the helmet for you."</em>
</p><p>Sakura felt a weird feeling inside of her, it happened to her a lot when she was with Syaoran. It would be long before she discovered that it was happiness, spreading through her body when she felt how much her friend loved her.</p><p>She hugged him again and, after storing the helmets, both of them walked to the high school.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't tell her what you just said to me"</em> Sakura advised Syaoran.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I wasn't going to"</em> he said with a serious face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You know... On New Year's eve she was complaining because she had been a couple of days with no news from you and you didn't wish her a happy new year"</em> Sakura mumbled as they walked past the corridors full of students.</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>She's so tiring, she wants me to be always looking out for her and that's so boring"</em> he groaned with annoyance.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Are you getting bored of me too?"</em> Sakura asked, her heart sinking.</p><p>Her friend giggled and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>"No, you are different and you know it."</em>
</p><p>Sakura smirked and they entered their classroom.</p><p>When she saw Meiling's brow furrowed, she moved away from Syaoran and ran into her desk, sitting down. A few seconds later, she heard Syaoran sitting behind her.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Don't you ever do that again, Sakura. If seeing us like that bothers her, it's her own problem"</em> he whispered next to her ear.</p><p><em>"</em><em>But I don't want her to hate me"</em> she answered, turning around to look at his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"She doesn't hate you, she's just jealous and she has to stop or I'll get tired of her very soon."</em>
</p><p>Sakura sighed and greeted Tomoyo, who had just entered through the door.</p><p>The school day was quiet, when it ended Syaoran forced her to get on his motorbike to try it, taking her on a little ride around the neighbourhood.</p><p>When they came back to the school's gates, most of the students were still there. Sakura felt Meiling's cold gaze on her again as she hopped off the bike and gave Syaoran her helmet.</p><p>She said goodbye to him and ran to where Tomoyo, Joshua and Chiharu were waiting for her. The four of them went home, hearing Syaoran and Meling shouting at each other behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The first break-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, the relationship between Meiling and Sakura was very damaged.</p><p>All because of the jealousy she felt every time she saw how close her boyfriend was with his best friend, she was quite sure that Sakura was in love with Syaoran and wanted to take him from her.</p><p>And, at the end of January, her suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>During recess, Syaoran had told Sakura that he needed to speak to her alone. They walked away from the others, in the park across from their high school where they used to spend the thirty minutes of break. Sakura was a little worried, lately Syaoran was not as happy as always.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What's wrong with you, Syaoran?"</em> she asked her friend, once she was sure no one could hear them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm gonna break up with Meiling"</em> he mumbled, looking down.</p><p>Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.</p><p>
  <em>"What? Why?"</em>
</p><p>He looked up, his brow was furrowed and he had a serious face.</p><p>
  <em>"I cannot stand it anymore, every day she gets more jealous. This week she tried to force me to say my password to her and let her read all my messages. And almost every day she tells me that you and I are too close, and I need to stay away from you. I'm done, I've had enough."</em>
</p><p>Sakura's heart raced.</p><p>
  <em>"If you do that she will hate me, she'll think it's all my fault."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you have nothing to do with it. She doesn't trust me and we cannot be together anymore. She's obsessed about you being secretly in love with me."</em>
</p><p>Her face went pale.</p><p>
  <em>"Really? Did she say that? It's not true, Syaoran."</em>
</p><p>He smiled and caressed Sakura's face.</p><p>
  <em>"Relax, don't worry about it. After school I'll talk to her, telling her all I think about this. And I'll make sure she doesn't blame you at all."</em>
</p><p>She gulped, she was sure Meiling would blame her for the break-up.</p><p>
  <em>"Go easy, don't be too harsh with her."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"It's the right thing, we can't be happy together because she needs me to stay away from you, and I'm not doing that."</em>
</p><p>Sakura felt so bad, she didn't want a couple breaking up because of her. Syaoran guessed what his friend was thinking.</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura, look at me."</em>
</p><p>She looked at him with watery eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>If you had a boyfriend who tells you that you can't be my friend, you can't hug me or be close to me... what would you do?"</em> Syaoran asked.</p><p>She didn't have to think twice.</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't want to be with him."</em>
</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"That's exactly how I feel, don't blame yourself."</em>
</p><p>Sakura nodded, blinking a few times to control the tears. They went back to where their friends were and finished their milkshakes before going back to school for the next class.</p><hr/><p>The last class ended and almost everybody went out like they were escaping from a fire. Sakura smiled, she didn't understand why her classmates hated classes and high school that much. She loved to be there, everyone was nice to her and the teachers were quite interesting, classes were never boring to her.</p><p>When she was next to Tomoyo's desk, she noticed that Syaoran was talking to Meiling at the end of the classroom. She grabbed her friend's arm and both left the room so quickly.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why are you running, Sakura? I was waiting for Meiling"</em> Tomoyo said with a confused face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Syaoran needs to talk to her, so they will be there for a while"</em> she answered as they went downstairs.</p><p>Tomoyo frowned, quite surprised, but Sakura didn't say anything else.</p><p>On the way back home, Joshua took off his hat and put it to Sakura, giggling and saying that it fitted her so well.</p><p>That made her blush more than ever. She was starting to be confident with him, in fact she had his phone number though they barely sent each other messages.</p><p>She said goodbye to them and walked the last streets alone, until she got to her two-storey yellow house.</p><hr/><p>The noise of one scooter engine startled Sakura. She stuck her head out the window and saw that Syaoran had just stopped in front of her fence, and he was removing his helmet.</p><p>She descended the stairs so fast and went to the garden, telling her mother that Syaoran was there. When she was next to the fence, her friend was trying to comb his hair with his fingers.</p><p><em>"</em><em>How are you feeling?"</em> Sakura asked in a low voice.</p><p>He looked at her and made a face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll be fine soon"</em> he answered, getting off the motorbike.</p><p>She opened the fence and Syaoran left the scooter in the garden. Both sat on the ground, leaning their backs on the fence. It was the only place where no one could watch them from inside the house.</p><p>Sakura leaned over his shoulder and he sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"It has been complicated... Meiling has cried a lot, she got mad and yelled at me... but at the end, I think I got her to accept it."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'm sorry, I know you loved her"</em> she mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but she wasn't the love of my life. I know I'll be okay, but right now I'll be sad for a couple of days."</em>
</p><p>Sakura snorted with annoyance.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Why does everything have to be so difficult?"</em> she asked into the air.</p><p>Syaoran smiled and pinched her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>"At least you and I are great, do you think we'll get angry at each other ever?"</em>
</p><p>Sakura thought about it for a moment.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I don't think so... every time I get mad, you make me laugh"</em> she answered with a smile on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Were you jealous of Meiling?"</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked up with a shocked face.</p><p>
  <em>"Why would I be? If you had stayed away from me because of her, maybe... but you didn't."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I told you that's not happening, with Meiling or anyone else"</em> Syaoran said, leaning his cheek on his friend's head.</p><p>They heard a weird noise, like a little buzz.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What's that?"</em> he asked with a whisper.</p><p>
  <em>"My mum just picked up the intercom behind us, she's trying to know what we're talking about."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran rolled his eyes and snorted as she started to laugh.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Your parents are such snoopers"</em> he grunted with annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>"I know, Syaoran."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You could come home with me and sleep there... my mum is out of town and I don't want to be alone."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>I can't, we don't have an exam coming and they won't let me go"</em> Sakura said, sighing.</p><p>Syaoran made a face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll call you tonight, we have free calls so we can talk as much as you want"</em> she proposed, hugging him.</p><p>Syaoran snaked his arms around her and leaned his head on her neck.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I'll settle for that."</em>
</p><p>A while after that, they said goodbye with another hug and Syaoran left. Sakura had a bad taste in her mouth, she had never seen her friend so sad before. After dinner, they talked on the phone for hours until the boy fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next day, when Sakura woke up she had a new message.</p><p><strong>Syaoran:</strong> I'm not feeling well and I'm feverish, I think I got a cold because of the motorbike. I won't go to class today, tell the teachers. I'll call you this afternoon.</p><p>Sakura answered him not to worry and to stay in his bed, she would give him all the notes from the day. She put her uniform on and had breakfast so quickly, she had spent a lot of time in the bathroom and didn't want to be late.</p><p>She sighed with relief when she was crossing the high school gates on time and climbed the stairs till the first floor, entering the 4.C classroom.</p><p>Almost all her classmates were already there.</p><p>She got close to the front row and greeted Tomoyo, but she felt a chill running down her spine. When she looked back, Meiling was staring at her with hatred in one corner, surrounded by three of her friends who were also giving her a dirty look. Sakura sighed and kept talking with Tomoyo until the teacher came.</p><p>The second hour they went to the auditorium, that day teachers would explain to them the subjects they could choose for their next year, when they would start baccalaureate.</p><p>Sakura was one of the firsts to arrive there and sat on the second row, taking out a notebook and a pencil to write down everything. She saw a hand hitting her desk and, when she looked up, she found Meiling's crimson eyes. The three girls from before were at her side, Sakura didn't know them but she didn't dislike them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are quite happy, aren't you? You finally got him"</em> Meiling grunted with anger.</p><p>Sakura frowned, most of the students from her year were already in the room and they were looking at them with curious eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I don't know what you're talking about"</em> she answered in a low voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you trying to play dumb? You're a big slut, you have been wanting to take Syaoran from me for months, and you finally did it."</em>
</p><p>Sakura felt something painful inside her throat.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought we were friends, Meiling. I've told you a lot of times that he doesn't interest me that way."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Friends? Friends don't steal each other's boyfriends"</em> said one of the girls next to Meiling.</p><p>The room was almost full, and everybody was looking at them.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I didn't steal the boyfriend from anybody!"</em> Sakura shouted, her voice shaking.</p><p><em>"</em><em>You are such a slut and a bad person, I hope you enjoy it while you have him... Syaoran will tire of you very soon"</em> Meiling said with a hard voice, walking away to sit near her friends.</p><p>Sakura tried to breathe normally and hold back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.</p><p><em>"</em><em>What has happened here?"</em> Tomoyo asked her, she had just taken a seat with Chiharu next to her.</p><p>She looked at her two friends, still quite affected by Meiling's words. She knew she would start crying if she spoke. Furthermore, she could perfectly hear how a lot of students were whispering about her, and that brought back bad memories from her other high school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yelling in the hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura didn't leave her room that afternoon, trying to calm down.</p><p>She was close to a panic attack, thinking about how everything she had achieved with the change of school could be ruined. She was terrified that her classroom atmosphere would change and people would start to give her bad looks, or insult her... she had had enough of that in the past and didn't want anymore.</p><p>When Syaoran called her, she took some deep breaths before taking the call.</p><p>She had to pretend, she knew that if Syaoran found out what had happened he would be furious, and she didn't want him to have another fight with Meiling.</p><p><em>"How was the auditorium thing? Do you know which baccalaureate you like?"</em> he asked when she answered the call.</p><p>Sakura swallowed and cleared her throat.</p><p><em>"Yes, I think so. I'll choose the scientific one, it's the one I like the most of the three options" </em>she said, trying to control her voice.</p><p>
  <em>"I think I'll choose that one too. Besides, I want to be in the same class as you."</em>
</p><p><em>"But maths are harder in that one, do you remember?"</em> Sakura reminded him.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I know. I'd rather have maths than study some shit like Art History or Latin."</em>
</p><p>Sakura tried to giggle but she couldn't do it.</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong? You're not yourself, Sakura. You'd be laughing out loud right now on a regular day."</em>
</p><p>A knot was hurting her throat, and that made it difficult to speak normally.</p><p><em>"Nothing's wrong"</em> she answered, her voice a little shaky.</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura, don't lie to me. What is it?"</em>
</p><p>She said nothing, her eyes were burning.</p><p>
  <em>"Anyone has done something to you? Wait... did something happen with Meiling?"</em>
</p><p>Sakura started to sob before she could stop herself.</p><p>
  <em>"What has she done? I swear I'm gonna kill her."</em>
</p><p><em>"No, Syaoran. Don't say that"</em> she begged, trying to control her sobs.</p><p>He kept talking to her for a while, until he was able to calm her down. She told him everything that had happened.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll go to school tomorrow and we'll clear this up, I'm not gonna let everyone think those things about you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about! You're sick, stay home and rest. I can defend myself."</em>
</p><p>She heard Syaoran's snort.</p><p>
  <em>"I won't leave you alone, I'll be there tomorrow."</em>
</p><hr/><p>That day, Sakura's heart was racing as she climbed the stairs to the first floor, where fourth year classrooms were. She started to walk through the hall, receiving a few disapproving looks, until she heard a known voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Well well, the whore who loves stealing boyfriends is already here."</em>
</p><p>Sakura looked up, finding Meiling's look of hatred on her.</p><p><em>"I'm not a whore"</em> she answered, clenching her fist and frowning.</p><p><em>"Yes, you are. You are the biggest whore of the city"</em> Meiling grunted, getting closer to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Say that again."</em>
</p><p>Both girls turned around and saw Syaoran, who was walking behind Sakura. Meiling was speechless.</p><p><em>"Say that again, Meiling!"</em> Syaoran shouted with anger.</p><p>No one made a sound in the hallway, the students who were inside the classrooms peeked out to see what was happening. At least there were no teachers around.</p><p>Syaoran moved towards Meiling, until he was just a few inches from her face.</p><p>
  <em>"Understand this once and for all, I didn't leave you to be with Sakura! I broke up with you because I can't stand you, you're an insufferable jealous wench... and I want nothing to do with you ever again!"</em>
</p><p>Sakura shuddered, it was the first time she heard Syaoran yelling.</p><p>
  <em>"She has nothing to do with what happened between us. Sakura is such a good person, she has defended you a lot of times... and you call her whore! You can't go lower than that."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran held Sakura by her shoulders and both entered their classroom, leaving Meiling outside, her jaw opened and her hands shaking, surrounded by the whispers of their classmates. The boy escorted Sakura to her desk and picked up a chair, sitting down next to her.</p><p><em>"Are you all right?"</em> he asked, lifting her chin with one finger.</p><p>Sakura nodded and wiped the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.</p><p><em>"She won't say that to you again, now she knows very well why we broke up... Meiling and everybody else"</em> Syaoran mumbled.</p><p>The room was getting crowded, but Sakura's beats weren't still back to normal.</p><p><em>"I told you I wouldn't leave you alone"</em> he breathed, getting closer and hugging her.</p><p>Sakura wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, sighing.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Syaoran."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too and you know it. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran got up and put the chair back in its place, the teacher was already there.</p><hr/><p>Three weeks later, during recess, Meiling approached Sakura and apologised for everything she had said to her.</p><p>Sakura accepted her apology but didn't forgive her completely, she couldn't trust Meiling again.</p><p>She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.</p><p>Furthermore, she knew Meiling had been trying to get back together with Syaoran all those weeks, and Sakura suspected that Meiling had apologised in order to get some information from her, or to ask her to talk to Syaoran about what a good idea was to get back together.</p><p>Her suspicions became true when, two days after apologising, Meiling started to talk about Syaoran and how much she was missing him. She asked Sakura to do her the favour of talking to him, convincing him to resume their relationship. But Sakura refused, saying that she didn't want to interfere in those things.</p><p>Little by little things were back to normal, at the end Meiling accepted that her relationship had ended and stopped pressuring Sakura so she helped her with Syaoran.</p><p>Syaoran was his old self, with his good humour and his jokes.</p><p>It was March, Sakura signed with Tomoyo for a summer camp their high school was organising. They would go to the south of Japan for a week, and they'd meet a lot of foreign students of their own age. They would live together and practice their English during that week.</p><p>Sakura wasn't happy when she found out that Meiling was going too, but now that they were getting along again the only thing she could do was lump it.</p><p>Just a little more until her birthday, she was anxious to be sixteen years old.</p><hr/><p>The day of her birthday, Sakura received presents from her friends and from Syaoran. The girls gave her a necklace and earrings set, and Syaoran gave her a photo album with pictures of the two of them together, it was half empty so Sakura could add the pictures from the following years.</p><p>Both keep studying together, sometimes at Syaoran's house but mostly at Sakura's.</p><p>Now that he had a motorbike, he went to visit her a lot in the afternoons. His father Fujitaka had already accepted that she and Syaoran were just very good friends, no other intentions behind, and he was free to come to Sakura's house whenever he wanted, even to stay the night and sleep on the sofa from the living room when they studied until late.</p><p>Sometimes Yelan called Sakura to make sure Syaoran was studying enough, and to ask her not to let her son be a slob. Both were getting along better, they even sent text to each other.</p><p>One afternoon, Sakura was at Syaoran's home, studying for a Language test they had the following day. They knew everything quite well, so they stopped to have a break and lay down on his bed.</p><p><em>"I'm looking forward to enjoying summer holidays"</em> Syaoran said with a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>"Me too, I want to go to the summer camp so badly."</em>
</p><p>He leaned on his elbows and looked at his friend with a mischievous grin.</p><p>
  <em>"You know what? I've heard that people flirt a lot in those camps."</em>
</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not gonna flirt, Syaoran. Don't be ridiculous."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you will. And I'm gonna tell you what you have to do if some guy catches your eye."</em>
</p><p>She made a face.</p><p>
  <em>"I fancy Joshua, as you know. But I think he doesn't like me that way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll never know if you don't tell him."</em>
</p><p>Sakura lifted her brows with surprise.</p><p><em>"Tell him? You want me to tell him I like him?"</em> she asked incredulously.</p><p>Syaoran shrugged.</p><p><em>"Why not? You could tell him the last day of school, he goes to another high school next year. If he doesn't feel the same, you won't see him again, but if everything goes right... you'll have your first kiss"</em> he answered, nudging her.</p><p>Sakura's heart beat faster just thinking about it.</p><p><em>"It scares me"</em> she whispered with an ashamed voice.</p><p><em>"What? The kiss?"</em> Syaoran asked, kind of puzzled.</p><p>Sakura nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know how to do it, and I'll do it wrong... I fear that the boy doesn't like it and I'll embarrass myself so much."</em>
</p><p>Syaoran started to giggle and they fell silent for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>"You can try with me if you want, Sakura."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>